fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Severed Link
Rescue Mission The morning was still new. The sun had not yet fully peeked over the horizon, and Jason LaHote was sitting in what appeared to be a study, looking over documents by candelight. It was odd to see him out of the harem bedroom at this hour, but he was pouring over what seemed like very ancient papers, muttering to himself. "The Guild Haven....this place itself is so perfect...away from the conflict that no one can enter but chosen ones that show the aptitude....not even the Council can get in here..." He placed his index and middle finger to his temple. "But....how was it made? This isn't like Edolas....it's a different dimension altogether..." He seemed to be unaware that he had lost the ability of internal dialogue as he continued to read, his eyes scrolling down. "And then, this man...the Haven Mage. One of the strongest mages to have ever lived....and he is reputed according to legend to have created this world..." His eyes kept reading. "Rescued nations....slew dragons....what was this man...?" The door opened, and Jason turned around to take a look at whoever was at the door. Suddenly, an all too familiar squirrel girl burst in. "What, you were expecting somebody else?" Her tone was erratic and rushed as ever. "Nope, it's just me, Iris Lavra!" "Oh, Iris." Jason took a swig from a cup, not at all surprised. "Good morning. Already awake? Better yet, what brings you up the study?" Iris purred like a...cat? What type of animal was she, anyway. "...Because I was really really really really really really really bored and lonely and isn't that enough of a reason~?" Her ears twitched happily. "I suppose so, yeah." He motioned her forward, since he knew she wouldn't exactly leave if asked. "You did interrupt what I was looking into, but I've been at it for a few hours anyway, I suppose a change of pace is fine." Iris's tail wagged like a...dog's? "Yay!" She immediately jumped into Jason's arms. "Let's play!" Jason was more than happy to open his arms to catch the girl. It was nice to be able to see her after seven years, so he held her for a moment while she squirmed like a spastic, before a solemn look crossed his face. "You know we can't do any playing right now. We have to save Vivian. Not only her, now Gaikou is missing as well." Iris hissed like a...snake? "Just trying to lighten the mood. Being continually focused on a single subject will lead to even more depression and everyone will be sad. Don't you know that? While we're driven to save Viv and the other person, it won't hurt to be a little relaxed." Jason tightened his grip on her, and actually put out a smile. "Sorry about that, Iris. However...aside from Wendy, Vivian was the first person I met out here. I wasn't exactly appreciative of her for awhile, but like with the rest of you, I've grown close to her. I won't let her stay a prisoner much longer." Iris's ears perked up instantly upon hearing this. "Yay! I can't wait to pound that masked loser's face in. He really deserves it..." Her eyes shone green momentarily; a sign of that demonic essence that reared its head seven years ago. "...I will crush him like an ant." "Take him." Jason stood up, Iris still in his arms and thus being carried more like a bride than anything. "Crux is mine." ---- "So we're moving to find Gaikou first?" Jason had gathered the guild at large down into the bar area to announce that, instead of Iris, Gaikou was who they would search for first, and Olivia was the first to reply. "Yes." Jason seemed set on this. "We know why the Shadow Remnants have Vivian, the masked man is using her as one of his own weapons. She'll be safe for now. Gaikou, on the other hand, is a mystery, we have no idea why she hasn't returned, or even if she's alright. So we're moving our efforts to her first." Iris seemed annoyed at this. "Why not Viv first!" She slammed her fist against the wall. "She's more important, dammit!" The fact that she was putting Vivian over anyone else was...terrifying. Mary herself was looking livid. "We're rescuing that nothing before Onē-chan!?" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Jason. "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking in the best interests of both parties involved." Jason replied icily. "Vivian herself will be fine for just a bit longer. We've kept her waiting seven years, and we know why she's been taken. She's effectively property, and that man seemed like the obsessed type who would ensure she was kept as well as possible. We do not know anything about what happened to Gaikou. As such, our priority is her." Iris was really, really, pissed off by this. "Stupid woman managing to get herself captured...Fuck her. I don't give a fuck about her. I want Vivian back, fuck that other bitch." Iris's mouth just...shot off as she was barely restraining herself. "Why are we just forgetting Onē-chan even exists now!?" Mary raged, joining Iris in raising a bit of hell within the bar. "Gaikou, what has she done? What use has she been to the guild!? The most notable thing she did was help take down a two-bit dark mage years ago! Onē-chan is much more impor-!" Her words were cut off by surprise as Jason, who had been standing at the barjust a second ago, was suddenly between both of them, looking quite as cold as he had seven years ago. "I will ask you both to be quiet now. You already know I am not the type to give orders, not if it can be avoided, but this is a reaction that is not necessary. Iris, Mary, you two and I are most likely the ones who are for Vivian the most out of this entire guild. That is why you need to put yourself in my shoes for only a moment. Do you think it is not painful to have to make a choice when saving two comrades? Two people who are important to me, and I am placing one's rescue above the other purely because I can say with near 100% certainty that no harm has come to Vivian in these seven years. They would not have taken her if killing her was their intent. Gaikou, on the other hand, we can make no assumptions about her condition, and she requires the aid of her guild — that includes you two — more than Vivian does right now." Iris snarled like a wild animal. "Fine, fine. Let's go save that sack of rocks, then. You have the power Jason- no, Guild Master." "Tchh...!" Jason had no response to that. He wasn't used to Iris snapping at him like this; she was the life of the guild, and one of the nicest people who had joined up. For her to snap at him like that, she had to be truly agitated. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "We won't need everyone in the guild for this, however, I'm going to create advance teams now." He looked at Iris and Mary. "Would you two like to stay behind? I can tell you don't care what happens to your comrade." Iris growled at him as all of her hairs stood upon end. "I know you'll manage to screw something up, so I may as well come with you." Her smile returned to normal- albeit in a lessened state. It was incredibly clear now, that these seven years without Vivian had gotten to Iris. Jason decided to let this slide. She would calm down after awhile. "Alright, we will be going in two teams that will split for a better chance at finding her. Olivia, Iris, Mary, you will come with me." At this statement,it was obvious Mary would rather mate with a pig. Olivia smiled. "Alright. This will be my first mission in a long time." Momoko chimed in a very Iris-esque manner, "Sounds like somebody's got a fear of blood." Naturally, Iris pointed out, "You weren't even here for that." "Well, why did you tell me?" The answer just shut Iris up. "Iris, just be quiet for the rest of the day." Jason barked, thoroughly irritated with her for the first time in his life. "Erza!" He turned to the red-headed girl. "You will lead the party of Chelia, Wendy, Makoto, Hanako, and Tyrone. These two advance teams will be enough for this search, however, if back-up is requested I will notify all of you." Iris snarled like a wild...beast? "Whatever." Right now, Iris had descended from adorable animal mascot to total bitch; just like she was before she met Vivian. Chelia made a fist pumping motion, cheering. "Finally! I get to do something! It's like people forgot about me..." "My first mission already...!" Makoto was a bit surprised. "I'm shocked, why me?" She suddenly let out a small shriek as Scylla slapped her behind in encouragement. "Don't complain, just get out there. I'm kinda jealous you got picked to go and I didn't, so break a leg." Whether she meant that literally was unknown." Jason was a bit relieved to see enthusiasm from the rest of them. He looked at Hanako for a moment. "Alright with the team arrangements, Hana?" Hanako had a look of utter contempt upon her face. "Let me tell you something here. There's a seven letter word for people who piss me right the fuck off. It starts with n..." Despite her small stature, she really was terrifying when it came down to it. Jason let out a dry chuckle. "You'll get used to it." He turned back to the parties in question. "Alright! Everyone, I give you an hour to get ready, we're going to be heading out immediately." Hanako stomped her foot. "Do not ignore my privileges!" She way about to throw a punch towards Jason; but she stopped herself. "There'll be one less seat in the house then..." she seemed to sharpen her blade evilly. Jason removed her hat, running his hand through her hair. "You, Iris, and Mary are going the death of me, I can tell." Momoko sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "It seems that after seven years, we've drifted further apart. Notice how we all want to kill each other? Why did it get so bad? ...Though, Hanako just seems to hate everyone. I think she's on PMS." "Don't let it bother you, Momoko." Jason himself wasn't as bothered by it. "It's not that we've drifted apart; it's that we are all this torn up without Vivian here. We'll get her back, everyone will calm down...and then we'll resume our guild's own goal." Iris offhandedly mentioned, "Maybe she could be dead, I dunno, but she's a waste of my fucking time. Screw you, I'm going to find those Shadow Remnants guys." She slowly began to walk off, her tail bobbing up and down. Jason's eye twitched at this remark. ---- "Mama, what's 'dead'?" A boy with spikey-orange hair was looking up at his mother, his eyes searching for answers. "Why did he say Papa was 'dead', what is 'dead'?" The woman he was speaking to cast him a very gentle look, before taking the child into her arms. "It means...they won't be coming back." ---- Jason snapped out of this daydream, and grabbed Iris by the collar. "We're all heading out. Now. Operation 'Rescue Gaikou' is in full motion." END